Amor de Balada
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kagami não é um jovem acostumado à baladas, mas resolve sair de casa a pedido de seu melhor amigo. Em troca conhece um dos caras mais chatos e folgados da face da Terra. E pior: ele ainda parece um stalker! Sorte que será apenas por uma noite... (AoKaga)


**Título: **Amor de Balada  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Beta**: Agnostic  
**Fandon**: Kuroko no Basuke  
**Ship**: AoKaga  
**Classificação**: +13  
**Gênero**: comédia, romance, yaoi, Universo Alternativo  
**Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa NÃO me pertence. Peguei na Internet e editei a minha conveniência.

* * *

**Notas iniciais:**

Parte do projeto DeLiPa5, onde eu podia escolher um ditado popular e eu fui de "O destino escreve certo por linhas tortas". É Universo Alternativo, quem conhece meu estilo já está meio preparado pro que vem, né? Mas se você não está familiarizado prossiga por sua conta e risco. Fanfic 100% zueira, porque a zueira é uma filosofia de vida!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Amor de Balada  
****Kaline Bogard**

Kagami Taiga cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e suspirou. Se perguntou pela infinitésima vez o que raios estava fazendo ali, naquela fila quando: a) ele odiava balada e b) passaria a reprise épica do Lakers contra San Antonio na TV, um jogo para assistir sempre que possível.

Uma breve olhada para o lado o lembrou do motivo. Kuroko Tetsuya, seu melhor amigo desde a época do Colegial, pedira sua companhia. E ali estavam ambos. Taiga com uma blusa estilo canguru, sem mangas e com gorro, na cor preta estampada com as palavras "No Fear" em vermelho. Usava uma calça jeans escura com um rasgado sobre o joelho esquerdo. Os cabelos ruivos meio despenteados aumentavam o ar de rebelde, apesar de não ser proposital. Nunca perdia tempo se arrumando pra nada. Nem tinha costume de sair a noite.

Suspirou de novo.

— Oe, Kuroko... tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? — olhou para o amigo que vestia uma blusa simples preta e calça verde musgo. Um jovem bons centímetros mais baixo. A ponto de ser sempre confundido com um aluno do Colegial.

— Sim, Kagami kun. Kise kun quer muito vir a esse clube.

Taiga analisou a fachada do prédio. A boate recém-inaugurada bombava. Era toda em estilo ocidental e chamava-se "_Lemon Juice_". A fila para entrar era quilométrica, tinham chegado a quase uma hora e só agora eram os primeiros. Esperavam apenas que os seguranças liberassem a passagem. Tornou a mirar Kuroko.

— Aa. Você sabe que é muito estranho ouvir você falar do seu namorado de modo tão formal?

— Imagino que sim, Kagami kun. Mas é a minha personalidade. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

O rapaz deu de ombros e espiou os seguranças. Eles analisavam a fila e conversavam entre si. Queria que os deixasse entrar logo! Kise Ryota não tinha hora para chegar na boate, por isso Kuroko chamara Taiga pra fazer companhia e não precisar ficar sozinho até então. Depois ele pegaria um táxi e voltaria para o próprio apartamento.

Ou talvez aproveitasse um pouco da noite. Por que não? Se a _Lemon Juice_ fosse um lugar agradável, poderia passar um tempinho ali, tomar uma bebida. Era jovem e, ainda que não freqüentasse baladas, já que estava ali, não desperdiçaria o dinheiro da entrada.

Voltou a espiar a boate. Ao invés do prédio, se viu admirando uma nuca de cabelos curtos, que terminavam em um pescoço de tez morena. O rapaz era praticamente da mesma altura de Taiga, e estava na frente deles na fila.

Kagami franziu as sobrancelhas bifurcadas. Kuroko e ele eram os primeiros da fila! Não tinha ninguém antes dos dois!

— Oe! — bateu com a mão nas costas do rapaz — Você está furando a fila!

O desconhecido espiou por cima do ombro, presenteando Taiga com um belo par de olhos azuis. Trajava uma jaqueta preta e uma camisa azul por baixo, calças jeans claro completavam o conjunto agradável de se ver. O rapaz pareceu surpreso.

— Ee? Está enganado — desconsiderou a acusação.

— Teu rabo, maldito! Pode ir lá pro final — avançou um passo, irritado que tentassem fazê-lo de bobo. Estava de pé na fila há quase uma hora! Nunca permitiria que um folgado cortasse a sua vez.

— Kagami kun, não precisa fazer caso — Kuroko não pareceu se importar por uma única pessoa passá-los. Só não queria confusão.

— O caralho que...

Não completou a frase. Um dos seguranças apontou para o engraçadinho e fez um gesto para que ele entrasse na boate. O queixo de Kagami caiu no chão e bateu contra o concreto. Não havia como os funcionários não terem visto o cara furando a fila! E mesmo assim deixavam que ele entrasse antes? Sentiu-se ultrajado!

O desconhecido lançou um sorrisinho debochado para Taiga e seguiu em frente, passando pela porta e desaparecendo lá dentro.

— Que porra de cretino folgado! — ele desabafou, aborrecido.

— Nós somos os próximos, Kagami kun. É só ter paciência.

O outro bufou chateado. E assim ficou pelos próximos quinze minutos, tempo depois do qual, finalmente, foram chamados para entrar na _Lemon Juice_. Kuroko avançou sem problema algum, mas um dos seguranças estendeu a mão e impediu Taiga de prosseguir.

— Identidade?

— O quê? — o rapaz ficou confuso.

— Sua identidade. Menores de idade não podem entrar nesse clube.

O queixo de Kagami caiu pela segunda vez, tão rápido que ele ouviu a articulação da mandíbula estalando. Apontou para o próprio rosto.

— Eu pareço ser menor de idade?

— E eu pareço ser adivinho? Identidade ou não entra! — o homem não tinha paciência alguma para esse tipo de coisa.

Rancoroso, Kagami enviou um olhar para Kuroko, parado à porta, aquele que sempre era o confundido com uma criança e acompanhava a cena com certa expectativa. Não viu opção a não ser pegar a carteira e mostrar a identidade para o segurança, provando que já fizera vinte e três anos, obrigado.

— Pode entrar.

Taiga resmungou alguma coisa e alcançou Tetsuya para, graças aos deuses, finalmente entrar na _Lemon Juice. _E ainda que não curtisse esse lance noturno, não pôde negar que se sentiu deslumbrado com o que viu.

O primeiro ambiente, uma espécie de hall, era uma ala arredondada, com três acessos para outras alas. Ali predominava a cor vermelha na decoração, com uma iluminação estrategicamente um tanto sombria, sensual. Várias pessoas estavam espalhadas, conversando em duplas, trios, grupos. Praticamente todas com algum tipo de drinque nas mãos, enquanto garçons com uniforme preto e vermelho circulavam com bandejas, de onde os clientes pegavam novas bebidas e deixavam o dinheiro. Além disso, cerca de quatro seguranças permaneciam parados em pontos estratégicos, vigiando e cuidando que nada estragasse a noite.

— Uau! — Taiga exclamou, num tom de voz perfeitamente audível apesar do burburinho e da musica ambiente — Isso é incrível!

— Sim. É uma construção bem moderna e arrojada.

— Marcou algum lugar para encontrar com o Kise?

— No bar — apontou uma das transposições de área. Não era a primeira vez que ia aquele clube, mas sempre estivera acompanhado pelo namorado antes.

Kagami acenou com a cabeça e ambos seguiram para a ala seguinte. O novo ambiente era mais iluminado e colorido. Música animada se propagava convidativa. Praticamente todas as mesas espalhadas por ali estavam ocupadas. Tiveram dificuldade para encontrar uma e senta-se.

— Acho que vou beber algo — Taiga olhou em volta, admirando as pessoas. Não entendia como podiam se divertir tanto em um lugar como aquele até então. Agora que estava ali, não achava tão ruim, contagiado pelo clima jovial e empolgante — Você quer também?

— Uma cerveja — foi a vez de Kuroko olhar ao redor, procurando algum garçom. Mas, aparentemente, eles não circulavam pelo bar, o que obrigava os clientes a irem até o balcão e ter contato com uma quantidade impressionante de bebidas diferentes e tira-gostos.

— Eu vou até lá — o outro decidiu, apontando para o longo bar feito em mogno, atrás do qual seis rapazes faziam malabarismos com as garrafas e impressionavam uma considerável platéia. Seria mais rápido do que esperar algum funcionário aparecer. Além disso, Tetsuya era uma das pessoas mais sem presença que Taiga conhecia. Às vezes ele chegava em um lugar e levava tempo até ser notado...

Sem esperar resposta, levantou-se e foi até o bar. Conseguiu aproximar-se logo. Era alto e tinha uma forte aura, impossível de ser ignorada. Foi atendido por um dos bartenders, um jovem bem sorridente.

Pediu a cerveja para Kuroko e sake quente para si. Ficou aguardando com paciência, apoiado no balcão, até que alguém esbarrou em seu ombro, empurrando-o de leve para o lado. Preparou-se para pedir desculpas, mesmo não tendo culpa, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. Deu de cara com o folgado da fila, que cortara seu lugar antes.

— Ee?! — exclamou, sem conseguir conter-se.

— Hn? — o outro o mirou com aqueles profundos olhos azuis, parecendo mais interessado em suas reações do que deveria — Olá.

Taiga perdeu um segundo pensando em como aquele sujeito era cara de pau! Mas tinha uma vantagem, pois já fora atendido e estava apenas aguardando as bebidas chegarem. Desse modo não seria passado para trás novamente.

Doce engano. Assim que o bartender colocou a cerveja e o pequeno cálice sobre o balcão, o desconhecido moveu-se ligeiro e pegou o pequeno copo, bebendo o sake quente de um gole.

— Era justamente o que eu ia pedir — ele sorriu charmoso, devolvendo o cálice e dando as costas para se afastar. Deixou Taiga estupefato com a atitude. Seria normal acontecer essas coisas na balada ou ele fora presenteado pelo destino com duplo azar? Cara de pau e folgado. Que combinação!

Antes que pudesse ir tirar satisfação, notou que o funcionário esperava o pagamento e, talvez, o pedido de um novo sake. Acabou pegando apenas a cerveja e deixando alguns ienes para a conta.

Olhou ao redor, mas não viu o outro rapaz. Mesmo sendo alto ele desaparecera das proximidades.

Sem opção, resolveu voltar para a mesa e ficar com Kuroko até que Kise desse as caras. Mas nem se achegou. Notou o homem de cabelos loiros e pinta de modelo sentando-se em frente ao namorado. Tetsuya disse algo e Ryota riu sem graça, passando a mãos pelos fios bem penteados.

Resolveu dar um tempo para eles, antes de chegar e se despedir. Podia rodar pela _Lemon Juice_, conhecer os demais ambientes e depois voltar para casa, pegando os dois últimos quartos da reprise de basquete.

Abriu a cerveja e deu um gole. Foi desviando das pessoas até retornar para a primeira ala. Estava ainda mais lotada do que antes. Vindo daquela direção, reparou em outra porta que não percebera antes. Os banheiros.

Resolveu ir para a passagem do meio, a esquerda do bar. Mal passou por ela e som alto bombardeou seus ouvidos. Era um dos salões de dança, vibrante com as caixas de som que reproduziam algum DJ do momento, provavelmente o tal David Gueta, não tinha certeza.

Várias pessoas se sacudiam em passos pouco elegantes, mas parecendo se divertirem um bocado. Respirou fundo, captando doses de coragem do ar e avançou, entrando no meio da bagunça. Queria seguir em frente para ver o outro salão. Kuroko lhe dissera que eram três ambientes diferentes.

Levou algumas cotoveladas, uns empurrões e até uma mão na bunda! Mas chegou inteiro na porta e passou para o salão seguinte. Ali, uma banda qualquer fazia cover de músicas POP norte-americanas, a vocalista berrando a canção com um sotaque carregado. Embora as pessoas espalhadas pelo salão pouco se importassem com isso, dançando e balançando o corpo. Estava tão lotado quanto o outro.

Kagami quase desistiu de conhecer o terceiro salão. Mas um gole da cerveja trouxe o incentivo necessário e ele abriu passagem, tentando não empurrar ninguém, ainda que não tivessem tanta consideração em troca. Levou uma cotovelada no rim que o fez gemer, tropeçou em um rapaz que fazia uns passos do que lembrava vagamente Freestyle e notou uma garota piscando em sua direção, meio encabulada. Depois dessa verdadeira odisséia, conseguiu chegar ao terceiro e último espaço de dança.

Para sua surpresa era Para Para! Uma das grandes paixões nacionais e destoante do que vira até agora, mas nem por isso desagradável. Exclamou alguma coisa, observando todo mundo ali dançando os mesmos passos, com muita coordenação. Entendeu que as três garotas sobre o palco improvisavam a coreografia na hora e a platéia, acostumada, logo pegava o jeito e imitava.

Ficou por ali, parado na parede ao lado da porta, assistindo. Outros também assistiam, sem coragem ou jeito para dançar. Ocasionalmente, Taiga balançava o pé ao ritmo das músicas agitadas.

Quando a cerveja acabou, pensou que seria bom tomar mais uma. Depois iria embora. Com esse pensamento, deu meia volta e passou pelas outras alas, que ainda tocavam os mesmos tipos de música e continuavam tão lotadas quanto antes.

Voltou aquele hall de entrada e ficou feliz. Garçons circulavam por ali, entre os clientes que conversavam ao som ambiente. Aproveitou um que carregava um baldinho com gelo na bandeja e pegou uma latinha para si, entregando a vazia para o rapaz.

Abriu e ia levar aos lábios, sem parar de andar, quando sentiu um braço passar por sua cintura e o puxar para o canto. Derramou um pouco pelo rosto e praguejou. Virou-se para ver quem tinha feito aquilo e nem chegou a ficar surpreso de verdade ao mirar um já conhecido par de olhos azuis.

— OE! — resmungou, livrando-se do pseudo abraço — Você é louco, Aho?!

O outro apenas indicou algo com o dedo e um rápido olhar fez Taiga compreender tudo. Estava andando e bebendo a cerveja distraído e quase batera em um dos garçons que terminava de servir um drinque para um casal e estava de costas. Kagami iria colidir contra o pobre funcionário e causar um acidente.

— Preste atenção, Baka — o desconhecido deu a bronca — Não seja um transtorno para as pessoas.

Taiga não pôde rebater aquilo. Acabou juntando os lábios em um bico mal humorado, evitando olhar de volta para o estranho, já não tão estranho assim. A postura emburrada não assustou o rapaz, aparentemente. Ele estendeu a mão e passou o polegar de leve pela bochecha de Kagami, colhendo uma gotinha de bebida que ali estava.

— E meu nome é Aomine. Aomine Daiki, não "Aho" — sorriu irônico.

Taiga lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, mas foi ignorado. O tal Daiki começou a afastar-se, misturando com os demais clientes, sem esperar resposta a sua provocação.

— Aho — ainda resmungou baixo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Pessoas normais iam pra balada ter bons momentos, não para chatear os outros! E o Aomine já lhe fizera de bobo duas vezes e ainda passara sermão! Em resumo, a noite não estava nada divertida.

Acabou ficando ali no canto, amargando o mau humor e dando goles pequenos na cerveja, enquanto assistia a interação alheia. Teria dado tempo suficiente para que Kise e Kuroko aproveitassem o momento?

O pensamento o fez olhar para a terceira e última passagem. Ainda não tinha ido até lá conferir. Ficou curioso. Amassou a latinha vazia com a mão grande e forte. Não resistiu a comprar uma terceira. O líquido amargo e gelado desceu fácil.

Aproximou-se da porta em arco, a exemplo das demais, ainda era uma missão e tanto passar pelo salão lotado, mas o conseguiu. Só não conseguiu entrar, pois uma jovem simpática e sorridente, trajando o uniforme da _Lemon Juice_, lhe barrou o avanço.

— Esse espaço é apenas para casais, sinto muito, senhor.

— Aa... — Taiga assentiu, frustrado. Tentou espiar, sem conseguir ver nada. Então sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro. Olhou para o lado e Aomine estava ali, com um sorriso muito suspeito nos lábios.

— Esse cara está comigo.

— Oh! — a garota corou. Deu um passo para o lado, cedendo passagem — Nesse caso, desejo que se divirtam.

Forte pressentimento atingiu Kagami, como um raio atraído pela estática do seu corpo. Começou a imaginar que não queria nem um pouco ir para um espaço dedicado aos casais com aquele Aho. Porém, não teve tempo de mudar de idéia. Logo estava sendo puxado para lá, saindo em um breve corredor.

— Oe! — resmungou, tentando livrar o braço que Daiki segurava — Quem é você, maldito? Algum tipo de stalker doente? Me deixa em paz!

— Stalker? — ele repetiu — Devia sentir-se feliz por conseguir o meu interesse.

Taiga não respondeu. Aquilo era uma cantada? Soara como uma cantada. Definitivamente. Ficou chocado. Corou. Ficou mais chocado por ruborizar feito uma garota. Era assim que funcionavam as coisas na balada? O cara enchia o saco porque tinha interesse? E chegava, chegando; sem saber se Kagami era gay ou não?

Todas aquelas profundas questões fundamentalistas sobre a existência humana ocuparam a mente de Taiga pelo transcorrer do curto corredor e ele se viu saindo em uma sala... exótica. O lugar era amplo, assim como os demais. Mas muito adverso em sua decoração. Espécies de cabines individuais se espalhavam, a distância suficiente para dar privacidade aos casais que se acomodavam em pufes macios ou sofás super confortáveis. Pelo ar, em um volume adequado, se propagava música instrumental e sensual, contribuindo para o clima enamorado. O próprio ar tinha um aroma inusitado. Incenso, talvez...?

Foi puxado para uma das cabines onde havia uma poltrona de dois lugares, extremamente macia. Sentou-se muito perto de Daiki, os corpos colados o deixaram sem jeito e sem saber como agir. Não era como se estivesse acostumado com a situação, no fim das contas. Era um jovem caseiro, pouco experiente naquele exótico mundo noturno.

Pouco ajudava sentir o olhar de Daiki sobre si, tão intenso que dava a impressão de queimar. Focou a atenção na latinha que segurava com força.

— Como você se chama? — o jovem perguntou. Havia traços de curiosidade e diversão em sua voz.

— Ka-Kagami Taiga — sobressaltou-se, de repente muito consciente daquele timbre de voz rouco, que arrepiou cada pelinho de seu corpo. Deu um longo gole na cerveja, disfarçando as reações incontroláveis e espontâneas.

— Muito prazer, Ka-Kagami Taiga — riu.

— OE! — a brincadeira fez com que Taiga lhe devolvesse a mirada, finalmente.

— Só tô te zoando, relaxa.

— Eu sei — afundou-se na macia poltrona. Como tinha ido parar naquela situação mesmo? E com aquele garoto? O folgado, cara de pau e stalker?

Então Aomine inclinou-se e aproximou-se mais ainda, como se fosse possível, anulando qualquer espaço pessoal que Taiga ainda pudesse ter. E colocou uma mão sobre o joelho do encabulado rapaz, dando um apertão de leve que enviou uma espécie de descarga elétrica por todo o seu corpo.

— Não quer aproveitar, já que estamos aqui? — a voz de Aomine soou mais rouca do que antes, de encontro a pele sensível do pescoço de Kagami.

— AA! — o ruivo ficou em pé, muito ereto e surpreso com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando — Pre-preciso ir ao banheiro!

E saiu dali tão rápido quanto foi capaz. Daiki assistiu a fuga com um sorriso predatório nos lábios. Não era chegado em baladas e estava ali apenas pagando um favor. Porém era sincero e admitia que se divertia bastante com tudo o que acontecera até então. E aquelas reações que arrancava do rapaz ruivo eram tão espontâneas e fofas, desde a fila, a ponto de não mais negar o interesse em que se via preso. Acabou levantando-se e saindo dali também.

Kagami seguiu no automático até o hall de entrada, desviando-se das pessoas na medida do possível. Local lotado que dava acesso ao banheiro. Passou pela porta e saiu em uma ante-câmara onde optou pelo acesso marcado com o cartaz de "Masculino".

Foi um alívio que o banheiro estivesse surpreendentemente vazio e silencioso. Aproveitou para dar um último gole na cerveja morna, antes de amassar a latinha e arremessá-la em direção a um dos cestos de lixo abarrotados de papel.

Só então rumou para um dos mictórios, baixou o zíper e pôde se aliviar.

A porta abriu-se, mas não se importou. Continuou esvaziando a bexiga, livrando o corpo da bebida consumida. O sossego durou até quando o recém-chegado parou no mictório imediatamente a sua direita.

— Oe! — Kagami exclamou, irritado ao ver que era nada mais, nada menos do que Aomine. E o rapaz violava uma das leis mais primordiais do banheiro masculino — Use o outro, maldito!

Era sabido que devia haver um espaço de (pelo menos) um mictório vazio entre os caras que usavam o banheiro. Mas Daiki estava ali logo ao lado, colado!

— Não quero — ele rebateu em um resmungo. E ainda deu uma espiadinha pro lado de Taiga, que ficou horrorizado.

— Seu stalker de merda! — ele exclamou, interrompendo o que fazia e recompondo-se, fechando o zíper — Doente!

Aomine riu divertido. Antes que respondesse, a porta se abriu e um trio de garotos entrou, interrompendo a interação. Kagami aproveitou para lavar as mãos rapidamente e sair dali o quanto antes, deixando o outro para trás. Decidiu que era mais do que hora de partir e voltar para o conforto e segurança de sua casa.

Foi direto para a mesa onde Kuroko e Kise ainda estavam, no ambiente do bar. Sentou-se na mesa sem pedir licença e, em troca, ganhou um olhar de ambos cheio de curiosidade.

— Oe, Kuroko! — foi dizendo depois de cumprimentar Ryota com um aceno de cabeça — Acho que já deu pra mim. Tá na hora de ir pra casa.

— Kagamicchi... espera um pouco aí — Kise acenou com a mão, tentando manter o ruivo no lugar — Eu quero que...

Nesse ponto, o tormento da vida de Taiga aproximou-se. Sim, Aomine Daiki chegou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira vaga, fechando o quarteto.

— Yo — o rapaz foi cumprimentando em um tom de voz preguiçosa.

— VOCÊ! — Taiga apontou, abismado com tamanha cara de pau.

— Aa, Kagamicchi conhece Aominecchi? — Ryota soou surpreso — Daiki é meu amigo da época do Fundamental. Ele voltou para Tokyo recentemente e eu pensei que seria legal apresentar algumas pessoas para ele. Então planejei isso: um encontro duplo!

O queixo de Kagami despencou, batendo no tampo da mesa e ali ficando por vários segundos. Em troca, recebeu um olhar presunçoso de Daiki, acompanhado de um sorriso charmoso. A mensagem era clara: você não vai me escapar essa noite.

— Pela primeira vez teve uma boa idéia, Kise — os olhos azuis brilharam, fixos nas íris de exótico tom avermelhado.

Taiga venceu a surpresa e deu de ombros, sorrindo derrotado. Pelo visto o cara estava no seu destino àquela noite, não importasse o quanto tentasse evitá-lo. Mas seria coisa de apenas uma noite, diversão de balada. Não havia meios de alguém tão folgado, cara de pau, chato e stalker ficar por mais tempo em sua vida.

Então deixaria rolar, ficaria naquela mesa conversando, bebendo mais cerveja. E amanhã seria um novo dia.

Fim

— Ee? Construíram uma cafeteria no lugar da _Lemon Juice_? — Kagami soou surpreso. Era a primeira vez em três anos que voltava a Tokyo. Ao seu lado, Daiki cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Queria o quê, Bakagami? Nem tudo dura para sempre... — falou desinteressado, seguindo em frente outra vez. Pararam apenas para admirar a nova fachada do prédio. Os planos eram de rever antigos amigos que permaneciam morando na capital japonesa.

Taiga lançou um último olhar na direção da ex-boate onde, oito anos atrás, conhecera seu marido de um modo muito inusitado. E ele tinha razão. Nem tudo durava para sempre. Apertou o passo e alcançou Aomine, passando a caminhar ao lado dele.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Haha, quando entrei no desafio, me conformei em receber um ditado no sorteio. Aí cometi o erro de ir ler as opções. Quando passei os olhos em "O destino escreve certo por linhas tortas", pensei OMG isso é tão AhoBaka! Preciso. Daí comentei em todas as fics do desafio anterior e ganhei o privilégio de escolher qual ditado popular queria usar. E deu nisso daqui!

Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Esse Chatomine ganhou a noite, hum?

Abraços! :D


End file.
